Buscando nuevos héroes
by RavTT
Summary: Una forma diferente de como se formaron los jóvenes titanes, siendo Robin y kid Flas los encargados de buscar héroes adolescentes


Bueno esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió hace poco, y tenía que escribirla. ..

Básicamente comienza con un poco de AU... solo al principio! !!

Después comienza a tener más sentido con forme a sus personalidades comunes.

 **BUSCANDO NUEVOS HÉROES**

 **Rachel pov:**

Me levante justo a tiempo, igual no tenia mucho que hacer. mi rutina no era muy complicada, me hice desayuno, me bañe, aliste y me lave los dientes. Estaba todo listo para marcharme.

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y abrí un portal en un callejón a dos cuadras de mi colegio; fue mi decisión habitar entre humanos y para hacerlo tenia que vivir como ellos , por lo tanto tenía que estudiar. No controlaba mis poderes del todo, asi que sólo usaba la Teletransportacion.

 **Robin pov:**

Batman me contó de 2 adolescentes con súper poderes, no dio muchos detalles pero si la ciudad y el colegio donde cursarían.

Asi que entré ahí. Me consiguió un pequeño pero lujoso departamento, pues no sabíamos cuanto iba a tardar esta misión. Esperaba que terminara rápido, nada era como mi ciudad, además esperaba que ellos o ellas superan que tenían poderes facilitaría todo.

Asi que aliste todo y partí hacia el colegio en mi motocicleta.

 **Garfield pov:**

Yo estaba quedándome con mis padres adoptivos, me cuidaban bien, tanto que querían que comenzara a ir a la escuela, me parecía buena idea, además de que gracias a un antídoto podía tener una apariencia muy normal, pero debía ser en cuidadoso al usar mis poderes el efecto pasaba de inmediato.

Mento se puso ropa de civil, y nos subimos al auto rumbo al colegio.

 **Victor pov:**

Estaba muy entusiasmado y preparado para ir al colegio, estaba todo listo.

Mis padres se habían ido muy temprano al laboratorio, así que tuve que conducir hacia el colegio, y algo me decia que tendría que hacerlo siempre...

 **Kori pov:**

Hubo un golpe de estado comandado por mi hermana en mi planeta, se que soy joven, pero estaba lista para dirigir pero ella pensaba diferente.

La tierra parecía un buen lugar para vivir aunque no fue el primero que visite, fue el más lindo y con gente más amable.

Yo tendría que estudiar según investigue, más tenía que hacer un examen que me acreditará la educación primaria.

Así que estuve estudiando durante dos meses Lo que se me pidió. Realice el examen y por suerte Lo pase. Así que a laan siguiente etapa si podía cursarla estando presente, pues estaba en el rango de edad.

Gracias a mi Dios por ese buen hombre que me dio una beca y me ayudaba en mi estadía.

 **Normal pov:**

Ninguno sabía de su existencia pero cada uno se destacaba de manera diferente. Robin llegó con "estilo" en su motocicleta que se veía era muy costosa usaba unos lentes negros una chaqueta de cuero una camisa blanca, unos pantalones y unas botas negras.

Las chicas lo miraban curiosas el solo siguió buscando su salón, camino unos minutos hasta que encontró el aula 13, y entro.

Ahí pudo observar a un chico negro y bastante alto que ya había hecho amigos al parecer hablaba con otras 3 personas más. Y estos reían euforicamente.

También pudo observar a una chica con un tono de piel peculiar que estaba muy un emocionada y feliz y hablaba con otra chica que se notaba era muy superficial.

-Hola!!!- se levantó aquella chica de cabello rojo-rosa.

-Hola- respondió el sin Muchas ganas de hablar y se fue a sentar en un las últimas filas.

La chica que estaba con Kori se levantó junto a ella -Ese chico será mío- e inmediatamente rio.

-¿Piensas Comprarlo?- le pregunto inocentemente Kori. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando toda la clase reía.

Ella solo los miraba con mucha confusión.

Robin miro su reloj y todavía faltaba media hora para que su clases comenzará, decidió salir en un rato del salón.

Comenzó a caminar por ese mismo pasillo, cuando escucho una voz muy familiar en el salón por el que en pasaba y decidió entrar para buscar el portador de la voz..

\- Wally!!- grito el desde la puerta.

\- Dick- contestó caminando hacia el.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. preguntó robin.

-¿Acaso el buen Batman no te lo dijo?-.respondio

-No hablé con el últimamente-. dijo el. -Aunque creo que estamos aquí para lo mismo ¿no?.

-Misión? Sí -.Dijo wally con algo de flojera. - Me mencionaron 2 sujetos.

-Chicos la clase va a comenzar-.Grito el profesor, y Robin tuvo que volver a su aula y wally volvió a su lugar. -Cómo algunos no nos conocemos todavía nos presentaremos. Yo soy su profesor de álgebra, mi nombre es Enrique Cervantes. Sigan por favor-. Terminó.

-Mi nombre es Wally West-. Terminó y levantó la mano en forma de saludo.

-Yo soy Garfield Mark Logan-. Levanto ambas cejas y se sentó.

Así se presentaron otros 15 adolescentes, hasta que llegó el el turo de una muy pálida chica.

\- Rachel Roth.- y se sentó continuando una lectura.

Wally la observó durante unos segundos más. ¿Podría ser ella?

Después de unas horas más de estudio, la clases habían terminado y era hora del descanso.

Wally salió del aula con un nuevo amigo llamado Garfield, le agradaba muchísimo le gustaba hacer bromas y le daban gracia sus malos chistes. Se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa.

-Que tal-. Llegó Dick y se sentó a un lado de Wally.

-Mi nombre es Dick-. Dijo alzando la mano hacia Garfield.

-Garfield Logan-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres de los Logan, ¿ los biólogos?

-Así es-. Le en respondió muy sonriente.

-Sabes, tu habilidad para cambiar formas me parece asombrosa-. Le dijo Dick. Garfield se sonrojo, estaba muy molesto. Se levantó y se fue.

-Creo que fuiste muy directo-. regañaba Wally a Robin. -Comenzamos a llevarnos bien, yo arreglaré esto.

A sólo 4 mesas, estaba Rachel disfrutando de la comida de la cafetería

-Hola-. Le dijo un chico que vestía casi por completo de negro.

-Hola. Respondio ella casi dando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-. Preguntó el chico

-Si porque no, estamos en la misma clase,¿no es así?-.preguntó ella.

-Si. Me en pareció que tenemos mucho en común. Y tal vez podríamos tener una amistad-. Le pregunto sin rodeos.

-Si, si esta bien. ¿cuál era tu nombre?-. Preguntó Rachel bajando el libro que leía y retirando un poco la comida que en había terminado de disfrutar.- Miguel-. Le respondió, usando un poco su empatia se dio cuenta que el chico sólo quería una amistad.

Y comenzaron a platicar con pequeñas oraciones.

Solo minutos después la campaña sonó.

-¿Vamos a clase?-.Le pregunto Miguel.

-Claro- Respondió esta levantándose. Caminaron hasta llegar al salón, iban un poco retrasados así que todos estaban ya en sus lugares.

-Parece que la chica gótica hizo amigos muy rápido-. Susurro Garfield para Wally. A lo que este sólo rodó los ojos por el comentario tan fuera de jugar.

-Disculpen la demora chicos-. Dijo la maestra mientras acomodaba sus cosas. -Rachel, creo que eres la única que sabe donde esta la biblioteca-. Rachel bajo el libro que tenia de inmediato.

\- Puedes ir por un libro de biología de segundo grado por favor-. Esta afirmó con la cabeza y salio muy rápido.

Llegó a la biblioteca que quedaba muy cerca de su salón, entro hablo con la secretaria que estaba ahí, y fue a buscar el libro que se encontraba en las ultimas filas.

Estaba hasta arriba, ella trato de alcanzarlo poniéndose de puntillas pero no lo lograba; miro hacia todos lados, las cámaras no cantaban ese ángulo y no había nadie cerca. Así que se elevó un poco hasta alcanzar el libro y volvió al suelo de inmediato sonriendo triunfalmente.

-En estos casos, la gente pide ayuda a alguien más alto-. Escucho decir a alguien.

Sin mirar a verlo salió de ahí.

Robin sacó su comunicador y presionó un botón. "Wally, misión de reconocimiento completa". Guardo el pequeño aparato y salio de ahí.

Rachel caminaba tan rápido como podía hacia el baño de mujeres sus poderes comenzaban a darle problema se dirigía ahí para tranquilizarse un poco.

Se hecho un poco de agua en la cara y se miro en el espejo unos segundos hasta tranquilizarse. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y ella salió de l baño hacía su aula.

-Aquí está maestra, tuve problemas para alcanzarlo-. Se excusó por la tardanza.

\- No te preocupes Rachel toma asiento.

y después de unas horas las clases concluyeron, dejando así a todos los estudiantes volver a casa, Rachel estaba muy nerviosa e iba muy apresurada.

-Ella es-. dijo en voz baja Robin a Wally

-Está en mi clase. Pero tendrás que ayudar mucho con ella, es muy diferente-. Le dijo pegandole en el hombro...

continuará... espero *


End file.
